Little Lynette Blake
by TheCaptainandThePostulant
Summary: A series of one - shots (in no particular order) about the early years of Lucien and Jean's daughter, Lynette. I have a feeling that this is going to be a full on fluff-fest, but we'll see what happens! Disclaimer: The only thing that belongs to me is Lynette. Please review and let me know what you think and thank you all for your continued support, it means the world! :-)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Lame title, I know, but I just had no idea of what to use for it! I hope you all enjoy this one - shot :)**

* * *

A single tear scrolled down Jean's cheek when she was sat up in bed one evening, her back propped up with pillows as she held her newborn in the cradle of her arms and gazed down into her beautiful little face. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so tired; the last time she had felt so sore, but she didn't care in the slightest. The happiness that she was feeling was far stronger than both those things put together.

When she and Lucien had left Ballarat to go on their four month long honeymoon a little under a year ago, neither one of them had expected her to fall pregnant while they were away. She had thought that she had been too old to conceive; that that chapter of her life had been behind her, but when the morning sickness had started and when her belly had started to swell, there had been no denying that she had been mistaken.

It had been clear to her from the start that - since she'd been an elderly primigravida - she would struggle more with this pregnancy than she had with either of her boys, and so she hadn't been too surprised to find that there had been days where she had done nothing but sleep due to how exhausted she had been; days where she had been physically unable to get out of bed due to the horrid ache in the lower half of her back.

Lucien had been so attentive over the course of her pregnancy though. He had been there to kneel beside her on the bathroom floor and draw warm circles into her back while she had thrown up into the toilet in the early hours of the morning, he had been there to make sure that she was comfortable at all times and - over the final few months of her pregnancy he had been there to give her incredible leg and foot massages.

He had been her rock, there was no doubt about that.

The feeling of tiny fingertips grazing her chin brought Jean back to the present, a tearful smile gracing her features before she dipped her head ever-so-slightly to press a kiss to the pads of her little girl's fingers. Easing one arm out from underneath her baby, she brought her hand to her face before stroking her cheek with the back of her index finger. 'My sweet Lynette.' She whispered, gazing into Lynette's deep blue eyes.

Her daughter was the spitting image of herself and - even though she had told herself that she had wanted her to look more like Lucien when she had been pregnant - she had to admit that she loved that about her. She stroked Lynette's palm with her finger before her heart fluttered when her daughter curled her fingers around it and squeezed, nothing but love for her in her eyes as she planted the warmest kiss on her temple.

The sound of the door creaking on its hinges as it opened grasped her attention as she drew back from her little girl, a delicate smile appearing on her lips when she turned her head in the direction of the door and watched her husband enter the room. She and Lucien held one another's gaze as he closed the door behind him, her love for him deepening when she saw him swallow nervously. 'Come here, love.' She patted the bed.

Her husband took slow steps towards the bed before lowering himself down into the space beside her, his breath trembling as he shifted backwards until his back came into contact with the headboard. Once Jean was sure that he was settled; once he had wrapped his arm around her, she peeled the fabric of her shawl away from their daughter's face. 'This, Lucien,' She whispered as she leaned against him, 'is your little girl.'

Lucien felt the steady gallop of his heart pick up as he took in the sight of the tiny baby in his wife's arms; of his _daughter,_ his hand shaking as he reached out to feather a caress against her cheek. His perfect little girl snuffled at him when he smoothed his thumb across her skin, an emotional chuckle falling from his lips as he watched her snuggle further into her mother's warmth. She was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen.

Jean turned her head in his direction when he began to draw slow circles onto her arm, the deep pride that he held for her evident in his eyes when he leaned his forehead against hers. 'My darling girl.' He breathed, feeling a surge of love for her course through his veins when she smiled and nuzzled his nose with her own.

He had been stood out on the landing from the moment the doctor had arrived to the moment he had left, his stomach turning and his heart pounding every time one of Jean's screams or groans of pain had filtered out from beneath the bedroom door. She had done so well; had been so brave over the last three hours, and there weren't words to describe just how proud he was of her. 'How are you feeling?' He asked her quietly.

'Tired, sore, happy, relieved…' She whispered. 'I'm feeling so many different emotions at the moment.'

The two of them shared a chuckle.

'I am _so_ proud of you.' He told her. 'You clever, _clever_ girl.'

She watched his gaze fall to her lips before she smiled when he looked into her eyes again, a sigh escaping her when he leaned forward and gave her a delectable kiss, pouring as much tenderness into it as he could.

'Would you like to hold her?' She inquired once their kiss had reached a natural conclusion.

'I would.' He nodded. 'If that's alright.'

'Of course it is, you daft thing.' She rolled her eyes, giving him a gentle smirk.

She gave Lynette one final kiss on her hairline as she saw that she was drifting off in the cradle of her arms, shushing her as she whimpered when she started to ease her into Lucien's arms. It took Lucien seconds to get their daughter settled once more, Lynette rubbing her cheek against his chest through his nightshirt as she snuggled into him. 'She knows her Daddy already.' He felt Jean's lips graze his ear while she whispered.

Wrapping an arm around his beloved's shoulders he drew her close before burying a kiss in her hair, smiling as she rested her head on his shoulder and placed her hand on his knee. 'She's so beautiful, Jean.' He said, brushing his thumb against Lynette's leg as he revelled in her perfection. 'I swear to you that I'll be a better man for her.' He felt his wife tilt her head back on his shoulder, her eyes sparkling as she gazed up at him.

'And for me?' She asked, raising her brow.

'I'm already a better man because of you.' He brushed a simple kiss against her lips. 'I love you, Mrs. Blake.'

'I love you too, Doctor Blake.' She reassured him, settling in his arms.

The two of them then went back to gazing at their little girl who was now sleeping peacefully in her father's arms, her eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks as her steady breathing filled the silence of the bedroom.

The last nine months had been long and tiring; the two of them had argued more than they would have liked due to how exhausted they had been, but as they watched their daughter sleep they knew that she had been so worth it.

She had been so worth the wait.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you all so much for reading and please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So this fic is now a multi-chapter fic because I received reviews saying that I should put all of my Lynette stories in one place, which I loved the idea of doing! I hope you all enjoy and please follow so that you never miss out when I upload a new chapter!**

* * *

Lucien was unable to stop himself from smiling when he was stood in the doorway to the bedroom that he and his wife shared one morning, a cup of tea for her in his hand as he leaned against the door-jamb and his gaze was fixed on her as she was sat up in bed with pillows supporting her back while she nursed their daughter. Her dark curls framed her lovely face as she gazed down at Lynette, her lips curled up into a smile as she rocked backwards and forwards with her in a soothing motion.

The sound of his little girl's sucks and mewls of contentment made Lucien's heart swell, the sight of her tiny fingers grazing the swell of her mother's breast causing his love for her to deepen. 'Are you going to stand there and stare at us all morning or are you actually planning on coming back to bed at some point?' Jean teased him with a smirk without taking her eyes off of Lynette, a chuckle falling from his lips as he walked into the room and closed the door in advance to walking over to the bed.

He set her teacup and saucer down on her nightstand once he had reached her side, revelling in the gentle sigh of happiness that she released when he dropped a kiss to the top of her head. He made his way around to his own side of the bed then, removing his dressing gown as he did so, before he peeled back the quilt and climbed into bed. After shifting closer to his wife he wound an arm around her shoulders, stroking the skin of her upper arm with his fingers as he sighed. 'My beautiful girls.'

Jean settled against him as he held her, leaning her head against his shoulder while she gazed down at her perfect daughter and watched her suck at her breast. 'Can you believe that a whole month has passed since she joined us? Because I can't.' She tilted her head back on her husband's shoulder and looked up into his eyes, Lucien smiling down at her as he gave her cheek a stroke with his fingertips.

'It's gone so fast.' He whispered.

' _Too_ fast.' She frowned for a moment when she lowered her gaze to Lynette again, her frown turning into a smile when she saw how intently her baby was looking at her. Easing an arm out from beneath her, she brought her hand up to run her hand over her hair. Lynette's hair was dark like her own and the longer it grew the curlier it became. She lifted her head off of her husband's shoulder a short time later before lowering it, a sigh leaving her when she kissed Lynette's brow and breathed in her scent.

She _adored_ her baby smell.

'I wonder what she's thinking about.' She smiled after snuggling into Lucien again.

'Perhaps she's thinking about how beautiful her mother is.' His beard tickled her ear as he whispered.

Jean rolled her eyes with a smirk, turning her head towards him. 'You make me so happy, you know.'

'You do the same for me.' He replied, tightening his hold of her. 'I love you.'

'I love you too, Lucien.' She smiled, tilting her head back to meet him when he went to kiss her lips.

It wasn't long before Lynette pulled back from her mother's breast and smacked her lips as if to tell her mother that she was done, Jean sighing as she revelled in her natural beauty. 'Let me bring up her wind, love.' She heard Lucien say against the shell of her ear, his hand running up and down her arm. 'Then you can drink your tea before it goes cold.' She gave a silent nod in response before she turned in place, watching her husband's eyes light up when she eased their little girl into his arms.

She knew that his love for Lynette was deeper than anyone could ever imagine.

Once Lynette was in his arms and he was pressing a kiss to the centre of her forehead, Jean turned away from the two of them for just a second in order to take hold of her teacup and saucer. Her lips curled up into a smile of adoration when she turned back to them, her heart swelling as she took in the sight of them together. Lucien had succeeded in getting Lynette settled against his shoulder, one of his arms supporting her rear as he ran his free hand along her back through her pink nightgown.

Jean watched him alternate between patting, stroking and drawing circles onto their daughter's back in order to bring up her wind, love and pride for him living in her eyes as she took a sip of her tea. 'The two of you mean the world to me.' She said, reaching over to stroke his beard with her fingers.

'And _you,'_ He leaned in to peck at her lips, 'mean the the world to the two of us.'

She snuggled further into his warmth then, resting her hand on his knee through the quilt while she nuzzled her nose against the dark hair at the back of Lynette's head. Her life wasn't perfect - there was no such thing as a _perfect_ life - but as she shared these precious moments with the two people she loved most in the world, she knew in her heart that she had all that she could ever want or need.

And that was enough for her.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and - as I said in the beginning - please follow so that you never miss out when I upload a new chapter. I don't have a set updating schedule for this fic, so uploads could start taking a while to come but I swear I won't be abandoning this story. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm not sure what I think of this, but this was the first thing that popped into my head when I was trying to write this third chapter! I hope you all like it though and think that it's quite sweet, hehe. Happy reading x**

* * *

As Jean smoothed her hand over the bath-towel that was draped over her arm when she was stood in the doorway to the bathroom one evening, she couldn't help but smile as she watched the precious scene before her play out. Her husband was knelt on the floor beside the bath in his singlet, his soaked shirt laying next to him as he splashed water at their little girl and Lynette kicked her legs and squealed happily in response.

Lynette was six months old now and one of her favourite things to do - whenever it was her father's turn to bathe her - was kick and hit the water to make it go over both him and the floor. Jean had told Lucien time and time again that he shouldn't encourage her by making a game out of it, reminding him that she was the one who was going to have to mop the floor afterwards, but she had to admit that standing in the doorway and watching the two of them splash one another and laugh together never failed to make her heart swell.

She had never had a relationship like theirs with her own father. He had always been a strict, no-nonsense man and had never been one to show much affection at all. She could remember longing for attention from him when she was a girl; could remember drawing pictures for him and helping her mother around the house in an attempt to earn praise from him, but she had never gotten it. She had simply given up trying in the end.

It was obvious to her, however, that Lynette would never have to do any of those things. She knew that her husband would never make their little girl feel as though she needed to earn his love and attention; he told her that he adored her whenever he held her in his arms, and knowing that Lucien and their daughter would always have the bond that she had never had with her own father made Jean happier than she could explain.

'Mama! Mama!' The sound of Lynette's excitable voice prompted Jean to come out of her thoughts and back to the present, a smile gracing her features as her husband gazed over at her and she walked into the room.

'What on earth has happened in here?' She raised her brow while walking over to the bath, her darling little girl blessing her with a smile that showed off the one little tooth that she had while Lucien rubbed the side of his neck and chuckled. 'Lucien Blake, what have I told you about encouraging her?' She mock scolded him.

'She started it.' He smirked, running a hand over Lynette's dark hair as Jean lowered herself down to kneel beside him. 'She's going to be a swimmer when she grows up, aren't you, my darling?' Their daughter kicked at the water with a giggle as though she was agreeing with him, causing her mother to let out a gasp as the front of her blouse became damp in the process. 'Oh dear.' Lucien chortled, turning his head towards Jean.

He watched his wife's lips curve upwards into a smirk before she splashed water at him, surprising him for a second, Lynette covering her mouth with both of her hands as she giggled and looked up at the two of them.

'Don't look at me like that.' Jean laughed as her husband raised a brow at her. 'This is all _your_ fault.'

Before either of them knew it they were splashing each other with water from the bath, Lynette squealing excitedly as she clapped and the two of them laughed together.

Yes, sometimes it annoyed Jean when her husband didn't listen to her and let Lynette get water all over the bathroom floor when it was his turn to give her a bath, but this time...this time she would make an exception.

Besides, she had to admit that it was some of the best fun she had ever had.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for reading this chapter, please review and I'll see you all next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Happy reading :-)**

* * *

Lucien released a sigh into his little girl's hair as he lay in silence on the couch with her one afternoon, Lynette's head pillowed on his chest as she lay in the gap between him and the back of the couch and he could feel her playing with the buttons on his shirt. It had been a few days now since he and Jean had figured out that she had come down with the flu and she was still showing no signs of getting over it. It was so hard for them to see her so sick.

Ever since she had fallen ill Jean had been the one to go to her when she cried in the night; to sit and hold a damp washcloth to her forehead or rock her in her arms until she drifted off again, and it hadn't been until she had placed his breakfast down in front of him that morning that Lucien had realised just how worn out she had looked. He had told her to go back to bed after breakfast, reassuring her that he and their daughter would be alright.

That had been a few hours ago now and he still hadn't heard a sound from their bedroom above him as he lay on the couch. He was glad to know that she was resting and getting some of her energy back. 'Daddy…' The sound of his little girl whimpering brought him out of his thoughts after a time, his heart sinking as he moved his head to look into her eyes and saw the fatigue and discomfort that lived in them. 'Can you make me all better now?'

He could have wept at the slight desperation that he heard in his three-year-old's voice. 'I'm afraid it's going to be a little while before you start feeling better, my darling.' He told her, using the hand that was resting on her lower back through her nightgown to pull her closer. 'The medicine that Mummy and Daddy are giving you is going to start to work soon though, I promise.' Lynette nodded against him, her eyes closing when she huffed deeply.

It was killing him to see her so weak and worn out. He was so used to hearing her laugh as she ran around in the garden and watching her explore her mother's sun-room, asking Jean to tell her about each of the different flowers that grew in there. He had treated patients for the flu numerous times - of course he had - but now that his little girl was the one with the flu and he had to watch her struggle with it he just felt so helpless. And he hated that.

'I'm tired, Daddy.' Lynette told him after she had lay in silence beside him for a few minutes, Lucien offering her a tender smile as he reached out to caress her face with his fingertips.

'Would you like Daddy to carry you up to bed so that you can have a nap like Mummy?' He asked her, feeling his heart swell when she hummed in response before she planted a kiss on his cheek. He sat up on the couch then before standing and opening his arms to her as she managed to get herself to her feet. Once he had balanced her on his hip he tucked one of her dark curls back behind her ear, his lips finding her temple as she cuddled up to him.

He then began to carry her out of the sitting room and up to bed, running his hand up and down the length of her spine through her nightgown in a soothing motion while he did so.

* * *

The door to the bedroom that he and Jean shared creaked on its hinges when he pushed it open after putting Lynette down for her nap, a smile forming on his lips as he entered the room and his gaze fell on his wife as she was sat up in bed while taking a sip of water. 'Hi.' He said softly after closing the door and beginning to make his way over to the bed, Jean blessing him with a tired smile before she leaned back against the headboard with a yawn.

He sat down on the edge of the mattress once he had reached her side and reached out to give her cheek a stroke, revelling in the sigh of contentment that she released as her eyes fell closed. 'Where's Lynette?' She asked him when she opened her eyes again after a time, his eyes holding nothing but love for her as he stroked several dark curls out of her face.

'She was tired so I put her down for a nap to see if a bit of rest will do her some good.' He admitted before he took her hand and brushed his thumb against her knuckles. 'How are _you_ feeling?' Jean lifted her gaze from their joined hands to his own at his question, a sigh falling from her lips as she drew soothing circles into the back of his palm with her thumb.

'I've got a bit of a headache if I'm honest.' She admitted, rolling her eyes good-naturedly when Lucien rested his free hand on her forehead to check her temperature seconds later.

A crease formed between his brows as her skin was rather warm and clammy against his palm. 'Jeannie, you're burning up.' He told her before he felt his heart sink as he knew that there was a high chance that she was also coming down with the flu. 'I'm going to go and get you some paracetamol to help with your headache. Make sure you keep taking sips of your water; I don't want you getting dehydrated.' He chuckled when he saw the look she gave him. 'I know you don't like me fussing over you, darling, but I hate seeing you unwell.'

'I know you do.' She brought his hand to her lips before kissing the back of it.

He leaned forward to place a kiss on the centre of her forehead then before standing from the bed. 'I won't be too long.' He reassured her, Jean giving him a tired nod in reply before he stood from the bed and began to make his way back across the room towards the door.

It didn't take long for him to head down to the surgery and find the bottle of paracetamol and when he returned to the bedroom he was unable to stop himself from chuckling. Jean was still sitting up in bed, but now she had Lynette cradled in her arms while she snoozed. 'She couldn't sleep so I let her come and have a snuggle with me.' His wife giggled when she met his gaze, a soft smile on her lips as she looked down at their sleeping daughter again.

'How's her temperature?' He asked as he walked over to the bed.

Jean eased one arm out from beneath Lynette before lifting her hand to her forehead and pressing the back of it against it, shushing her when she began to stir against her chest. 'She's still a bit warm, but she's a lot cooler than she was when she woke up this morning.' She looked up from her little girl to look into her husband's eyes when she felt the mattress dip beneath her, Lucien smiling at her while he opened the bottle of paracetamol before he took two pills out and gave them to her. 'Thank you.' She whispered before she put them in her mouth and took a long sip from her glass of water as she pulled Lynette closer to her.

Once she had set her glass of water back down on the bedside table she leaned back into her pillow and used her free hand to smooth down her daughter's curls. 'She's so perfect, isn't she?' She shook her head while she watched Lynette sleep, her heart fit to burst with the love that she possessed for her as she traced the outline of her face with her fingers.

'She is, my darling.' Lucien agreed. 'Absolutely perfect.'

When Jean glanced up at him once again he could see her love for him sparkling in her eyes. 'Come here.' She told him, using her head to gesture to the space next to her on their bed. 'Come and cuddle with us.' Lucien pressed his lips to her temple before getting up from the bed again, a smile on his lips as he walked around to his own side before sitting down and shifting closer to his wife. He then wrapped his arm around her middle and pulled her close.

Resting her head on his shoulder with a sigh, Jean allowed her eyes to fall closed. 'Comfy?' She heard him ask when he started to run his hand along her waist through her nightgown.

'Mmm…' She nodded.

'Why don't you get some more sleep while you can?' He suggested. 'I don't think this little one is going to let you have much of it tonight.' As he stroked Lynette's cheek with his free hand he felt his wife press her face into the side of his neck and leave a kiss on his skin.

'Would you mind if I did?' She raised her brow.

Lucien shook his head, nuzzling her hairline. 'Of course not. You're going to end up making yourself sick if you don't rest, my darling, and the last thing I want is both of my girls ill.'

'I love you, Lucien.' She told him as she tilted her head back on his shoulder. 'So much.'

'I know you do.' He smiled. 'I love you too.'

The two of them shared a simple kiss then before she settled into his side and readjusted her hold on their daughter, Lynette curling her fingers into the front of her nightgown as she snuggled further into her. It wasn't long until she had drifted off with her head buried in his neck, her warm breath and eyelashes beating against his skin as she snored softly.

It was true that Lucien hated seeing either of his girls sick, but he had to admit that there was always one upside to that.

It gave him the chance to hold the two of them in his arms while they slept and that was something that he _knew_ he would never tire of doing.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for reading this chapter and please let me know what you thought with a review! See you all in the next chapter :-)**

 **P.S: If there is anything in particular that you would like me to write about in regards to Lynette (if you would like to give me a prompt) then feel free to do so either in your comment or PM!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So this chapter was written for Mosaika who gave me the prompt "first smile". I hope that this is alright for you and I'm sorry if it's not the best, I'm a bit tired! Nevertheless, hope you all enjoy! x**

* * *

Once she had managed to get Lynette settled at her breast and she was certain that she was latched on properly, Jean leaned back against her pillow with a sigh as she pulled the shawl that she was wrapped in a little further around her frame and gazed down into her precious little face. She couldn't quite believe that a whole month had already passed since her little girl had been eased into her arms after her birth; since she had been able to plant a kiss on her temple for the first time. It seemed to her that she had blinked and the weeks had gone.

Even though she was exhausted and even though she sometimes wished that she could just have one night of interrupted sleep, she had to admit that nursing her baby was one of her favourite things about being a mother. She loved sitting up with Lynette in the middle of the night, the only light coming from the moon as it snuck into the bedroom through the crack in the curtains. Knowing that the rest of the world - including her husband - was sleeping whilst she and her little girl shared such an intimate moment only made her feel more honoured to be her mother.

She lowered her head to feather a kiss against Lynette's hairline as she snugged her closer, the infant snuffling against her breast at the contact while her fingertips brushed her skin. When she drew back she looked into her daughter's blue eyes and felt an overwhelming surge of love for her course through her at the love and trust that she could see in then, a smile forming on her lips as she slipped one arm out from beneath her in order to give her face a slow stroke.

'My darling girl…' She whispered while drawing the back of her index finger down her cheek, tears starting to form in her eyes when she stroked the palm of Lynette's hand with her finger and watched her baby grasp it. 'I have waited such a long time for you, you know.' Every now and then she thought back to the little girl that she had lost at nineteen - thought back to the heartbreak she had suffered - and felt the need to remind Lynette of just how loved she was.

Felt the need to hold her just that little bit tighter.

When she felt her daughter pull back from her breast after she had sat in silence with her for a few minutes, she eased her away from her chest. She shushed her as she grizzled in protest at the loss of her warmth while she drew the strap of her nightgown back up her arm, a smile on her lips as she lifted her to her shoulder and aided her in getting comfortable there. ''There we go…' She turned her head in Lynette's direction, running a hand over her dark wisps of hair.

In an attempt to bring up her wind she alternated between patting and drawing circles onto her back, feeling her love for her deepen as she took in the expression of bliss that was written across her face. 'Are you going to give Mummy a smile?' She asked as she was able to see the corners of her lips curl up slightly, removing her hand from her back for just a second to give her cheek a graze with the back of her finger.. She and Lucien had been trying for days now to coax a smile from her and just when it seemed as though she was about to she would stop.

When Lynette's eyes fell closed and she nuzzled against her shoulder she began to pat and rub her back again, leaving a languid kiss to her brow while she leaned back against her pillow. It wasn't long before her little girl let out a burp, a quiet whimper escaping her when she began to ease her away from her shoulder and back into the cradle of her arms. 'Do you feel a little better now that you have something in your belly, my lovely?' She crooned, snugging her closer.

She couldn't resist the urge to dip her head and leave a kiss on Lynette's lips after watching her shift herself into a more comfortable position in her arms, her heart fluttering within her chest when she drew back and saw the slight smile that her daughter gave her as she cooed. The smile was small - barely there - but it was a smile nonetheless and Jean felt tears sting her eyes as she revelled in the sight of it. 'Oh, you clever girl!' She breathed, taking her tiny hand between her thumb and forefinger before she brought it to her lips and kissed it gently.

She was unable to explain just how proud she felt of Lynette in that moment. To other people it might seem odd that she was getting so excited about her little girl smiling at her, but to her it was one of Lynette's greatest accomplishments yet. Now that she was smiling, Jean knew that she wasn't going to stop and that her smiles were only going to get bigger as the weeks passed. She couldn't wait for Lucien to see her smile; to see just how beautiful her smiles were.

She knew that he was going to love them just as much as she did.

Because they - along with her - were the most beautiful thing in all the world.

* * *

 **Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed and please review! I'll see you in the next chapter :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I apologise for the wait between this chapter and the last, but I'm back now and I'm going to try to update more regularly. I hope you all enjoy this instalment! x**

* * *

Jean felt her heart swell with love for her little girl when she was sat on the edge of the couch in the sun-room one morning, her gaze fixed on Lynette as she watched her walk around and inspect all of the colourful flowers and plants that she had spent the last couple of years planting and maintaining. She watched her three-year-old stroke her fingertips against the vibrant pink petals of the Gossypium Sturtianum flower that she had planted a couple of weeks ago, her lips curling up into a smile as she was able to see how careful she was being. She was a treasure.

'I like this one, Mummy,' Lynette said when she looked over her shoulder at her, 'it's beautiful.'

A sigh of happiness escaped Jean when she got up from the couch and approached her daughter, she and Lynette sharing a smile when she crouched down next to her and rested her hand on her back. 'Do you know what that one's called, sweet pea?' She raised her brow when she turned her head towards her little girl, Lynette shaking her head in response before she pressed her lips to her temple in the softest of kisses and brought her closer to her. 'That one is called a Gossypium Sturtianum.' She couldn't help but giggle when Lynette's brow furrowed a little.

'That's a big word, Mummy.' The three-year-old said as she snuggled against her mother's chest.

Jean caressed her waist through her dress. 'Yes, it is quite a big word, isn't it?'

Lynette nodded in response before turning back to the pink flower. 'Is it hard to plant flowers?'

'Not to plant them, no, but the maintaining of them is a bit harder.' Jean explained. 'Some need a lot of care.'

'Could I plant a flower?' Lynette asked a few moments later. 'You could help me.'

The love that Jean possessed for her daughter intensified at her eagerness to start planting flowers. She had been around her age when she had taken a liking to the colourful flowers in her mother's garden and she couldn't explain how pleased she was to know that Lynette had started to take an interest in them as well. 'Of course, you can plant a flower, darling.' She smiled. 'Would you like to come and take a look at the seeds Mummy has?'

'Yes, please.' Lynette replied before Jean rose from her crouched position and slipped her hand into hers, the two of them lacing their fingers together before Jean started to guide her over to where all of the seeds were stored. 'Which one can I plant?' Lynette asked once the two of them had crouched down to look at her Mummy's seeds.

'Whichever one you like.' Jean told her.

Lynette spent the next couple of minutes looking at all of the different seeds before, at last, she pointed to the one that she wanted. 'You want the Fringe Lily?' Jean raised her brow at her daughter before a smile appeared on her lips when Lynette nodded. 'Alright.' She picked up the packet of seeds before she and her daughter got up from their crouched position once again and she led her over to the couch. 'Why don't you have a seat and I'll go and get you a flower-pot and some soil so that you can start planting?' She stroked Lynette's short dark curls.

It didn't take her long to find the things that her little girl would need to start planting her first flower and once she had returned to her she set everything down on the table in front of her before sitting down beside her. 'If you would like, you can do it yourself and Mummy can tell you what you need to do.' She said after slipping an arm around Lynette's waist and allowing her to cuddle up to her, her daughter blessing her with a warm smile. 'First, you need to fill up the flower-pit with soil.' She instructed, Lynette slipping from the couch to get started.

Once she had used the trowel to fill the flower-pot she looked over her shoulder at her mother to be sure that she had done it right. 'That's it!' Jean nodded as she stroked her back. 'Now, you need to make a hole in the soil with your finger so that you can put the seed in.' Lynette focused her attention on her flower-pot again before pushing the tip of her index finger into the soil and wiggling it around a bit so that there would be enough room for the seed. 'Do you know what you need to do next, my lovely?' Jean inquired when she looked at her again.

'Put the seed in?' Lynette replied.

'That's right,' Jean nodded, 'my clever little gardener.'

Lynette giggled before accepting the seed from her mother and putting it into the hole that she had just created with her finger. 'Now you need to cover the hole with soil.' Jean told her before watching her cover the hold with soil as she had instructed. 'Would you like me to put the water in for you? The watering can might be too heavy for you.' She asked, Lynette nodding before she took a step backwards and sat down beside her on the couch again. Once her little girl had sat down she used the watering can to pour a bit of water into the pot, she and Lynette sharing a smile when she set the watering can down once again and turned to look into her eyes.

'I planted a flower, Mummy!' The three-year-old exclaimed happily.

'You did!' Jean ran a hand over her curls again. 'Now, why don't you head over there and put the pot in the sun? The more sunlight a flower gets, the faster it grows.' Lynette looked at her flower pot for a second and sighed.

'Can I sit and watch if for a little while?' She asked.

Jean giggled at the hope that she saw in her eyes. 'Of course, sweet pea. I need to go and water some of my own plants and flowers now though, so I'll just be on the other side of the sunroom if you need anything, alright?'

'Alright.' Lynette echoed before allowing her to kiss her on the forehead and leave the couch.

After Jean had been watering the flowers and plants for a few minutes she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist from behind and she couldn't help but smile when her husband pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. 'She is going to be sat there for hours, you know.' He chuckled into her curls while watching her water her flowers.

'I know.' She smirked.

Lucien drew her back into his chest before dropping a kiss onto her shoulder. 'There are hundreds of beautiful flowers in here, my love, but I think that _our_ little flower is much more beautiful than all of them put together.'

Jean found it impossible to disagree.

Their little girl was definitely the most beautiful out of all of the little flowers in her sun-room.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review! x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I apologise for taking such a long break, it wasn't intentional, but I'm back now and I'm hoping to be able to update my TDBM fics more often! I hope you all enjoy this chapter :-)**

* * *

The strong ache that coursed through her caused Jean to drop the knitting needle that she was holding and rest her hand on the large swell of her belly when she was curled up on the settee late one evening, her eyes falling closed as she sucked on her bottom lip and traced circles onto the proof of her unborn child to get it to remove its foot from where it was trapped in her ribs.

After a few uncomfortable minutes she felt her baby shift within her and released a sigh of relief when the pain began to dissipate. 'You know; if you had been born when you were supposed to be, we wouldn't still be having this issue.' She smiled with a shake of her head whilst running her hand back and forth across the expanse of her belly. 'You get your tardiness from your father.'

It had been a week since her due date and - even though she had been beyond thrilled when she had found out that she was pregnant again after so many years - she couldn't wait to give birth now. She was sick of suffering from backache and of her baby getting its feet caught in her ribs. She was also tired of not being able to get up alone and of Lucien fussing over her all day long.

She couldn't do _anything_ without him fretting.

She doubted that he would ever realize that she was simply _pregnant_ and not an invalid.

As she gazed down at the proof of their baby, however, she couldn't stop herself from smiling as she thought of her husband. She wouldn't deny that he could be a right pain in the backside on occasion, but there weren't words to describe how much she loved him. He had given her a baby and it was clear to her that he was just as impatient as she was to hold their baby close to him.

The sound of the front door opening and closing snapped her out of her thoughts after a couple of seconds and her smile grew as she heard the _thump_ of his bag as he set it down, followed by the sound of rustling as he shrugged out of his coat and took off his hat. When he came to stand in the doorway to the sitting room she felt her heart race at the smile that he blessed her with.

'I still don't know how you manage to get more beautiful every time I see you.' He said to her.

She scoffed in response. 'You're an awful liar.'

Her remark caused him to chuckle as he began to walk over to her, a giggle of her own escaping her when their baby began to kick rather enthusiastically. 'Well, someone certainly knows that their father's home.' She took Lucien's hand in her own once he had lowered himself down to sit beside her on the settee and brought it to her belly, his eyes shining as he could feel the kicks.

'Does that not hurt?' His brow creased a little.

'A little.' She nodded. 'But it reminds me that she's alright and so it doesn't bother me too much.'

He lifted his hand off of her stomach and rested it on her cheek before leaning in to press a slow kiss onto her lips. 'Still adamant that it's a girl, are we?' He smirked once their kiss had ended.

'I am.' She smirked back. 'And nothing you say will make me think otherwise.'

He pressed his lips against her forehead before leaning back against the settee and winding one arm around her shoulders, Jean sighing in contentment as she shifted closer to him before she winced as she rested her head in the crook of his neck and her back protested. 'It won't be much longer now.' Lucien comforted against her hairline whilst massaging her lower back. 'I promise.'

'I hope you're right.' She whined. 'If I have to endure another week of this I'm going to go mad.'

Lucien rested his chin atop her head. 'If your waters haven't broken by Tuesday evening then I'll drive you to the hospital so that they can induce you if you would like.' Jean let out a soft sigh.

'I don't want to give birth in hospital.' She told him. 'I want to give birth here.'

'And you will.' He reassured her before she shifted in his arms until she was able to rest her head on his shoulder. 'Once you've been induced we'll come back here and get you settled. Then I'll telephone for one of the midwives once you're in more established labour.' He stroked her curls.

She offered him a tired smile. 'Alright. Thank you, Lucien.'

Lucien shifted somewhat so that he could brush her lips with his own. 'I know that you despise it when I fuss over you, my darling, but you really need to go upstairs and get some rest. You look worn out.' Jean rested her hand on his chest through his shirt before pecking his cheek lovingly.

'Just this once, I'll do as you say.' She laughed. 'I can't keep my eyes open.'

'Do you need some help getting up?' He asked after chuckling along with her.

'Yes please.' She nodded.

It wasn't long before they had both risen from the settee and were heading for the studio, one of Lucien's hands massaging the small of his wife's back whilst his free hand was grasping one of hers and her head was leaning against his shoulder. 'I love you, Lucien.' She whispered sleepily.

'I love you too, sweetheart.' He kissed her temple. 'So much.'

* * *

It was later that night when Lucien was lying in silence behind Jean whilst she snoozed with her back against his chest and one of her hands lying next to her head on her pillow, the tip of his nose buried in the dark curls at the back of her head as he had one arm wrapped around her and their hands were clasped on the proof of their baby. He adored them both more than anything.

As he held his wife close to him he couldn't help but smile into her hair at the feeling of the baby moving ever so slowly beneath his hand. Most evenings, he would lie awake for hours after his wife had fallen asleep and most nights he was able to feel their son or daughter wriggling within her. It's movements were so careful and slow, though. It was like it could tell she was sleeping.

He prayed that Jean went into labour in the next day-or-so. Not just because it hurt him to have to see her in such discomfort every day, but also because he was desperate to meet their little one. The thought of being able to count each of its fingers and toes after its birth made the love that he possessed for it strengthen and he couldn't wait to be able to watch Jean be a mother.

After shifting closer to his wife underneath the quilt he kissed warmly down the side of her neck before resting his chin on her shoulder, tightening his arm around her and settling down behind her. 'Goodnight, my darling,' He sighed into the darkness as his eyes fell shut. 'Pleasant dreams.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know that this one wasn't exactly Lynette based, but I wanted to write something about Jean being pregnant with her and so this is what I came up with! I hope you all liked it and I promise you that more Lynette content is coming! Please review if you have the time and I'll see you all next time :-)**


End file.
